1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate generally to communication systems, and more specifically to a method and system that provides a unified format for data exchange and data storage protocols.
2. Background
Existing formats for data exchange in a network largely differ from existing formats for data storage; therefore, data received by a data client has to be reformatted before being stored. Existing data exchange formats and disk storage formats are optimized for either small or large data sizes, but not both. Current data storage formats lack the features necessary to make them useful for exchanging real-time, size-varying data robustly over network connections, and current network protocols lack the features necessary for robustly storing data.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a unified format that is suitable for both data exchange and storage so that the unified format would result in cost-effective implementation, compatibility with other tools, and code-reusability. There is also a need for a unified data exchange and storage format for efficient data compression/decompression to reduce hardware and/or software runtime costs.